Ruby
"Just trying to save a friend from wasting her effort on things she doesn't need." -Ruby, Get Digging Ruby, nicknamed "The Screwed Up Screw-Up," is a contestant on Battle for Dream Island Again. She seems like a nice enough person, although she tends to screw up challenges by making some honest and stupid mistakes. This tends to annoy Pencil and Match, who yell at her, causing her to be miserable or burst into tears. She is friends with all the people in Match & Pencil's alliance, which include Match & Pencil (obviously), Bubble, Book, and Ice Cube. Ruby was afraid in Episode 3 (Insectophobe's Nightmare 3), that if Match & Pencil brought Bubble back to life, that Bubble wouldn't accept her into the alliance. This turns out to be true, but after Pencil explains to Bubble that Ruby is in the alliance, Bubble accepts Ruby as a friend. Ruby also appeared in the first season (BFDI) as one of the 30 recommended characters that could have joined the game. However, she didn't join the game, since she didn't get enough votes to join. Coverage Ruby wasn't covered fully in Season 1, only appearing in 2 episodes (17 & 18). However, in Season 2, Ruby was one of the characters that joined BFDIA as a contestant, and fully debuts in Season 2, Episode 1. Battle for Dream IslandCategory:CharactersCategory:Battle for Dream IslandCategory:Arms & LegsCategory:Female Ruby first appeared in Battle for Dream Island, but didn't fully debut in it. Here are Ruby's actions during her time on Battle for Dream Island. The Reveal Ruby first appears in BFDI, on Episode 17, where she was a recommended character by TheStormMage and vicentetdh, and was picked to be one of the 30 recommended characters that could join the game. She appears very briefly for a campaign add for herself, where she begs desperately for the viewers to vote her on. Reveal Novum In Reveal Novum, Ruby was one of the recommended characters that could have joined the game. She says that the Announcer missed Nonexisty when he was eliminated. In the end, only 22 people voted for her to rejoin, and Ruby complains, saying that she really wanted to join the game. The Announcer then tells her that if people could vote more than once, she would have been able to enter the game with 206 votes, but they don't, however, and she is sent to the Locker of Losers, along with the 28 other characters that didn't make it either. Battle for Dream Island Again Ruby fully debuted in BFDIA, along with the 9 other debuters. She is currently on Team FreeSmart, and has yet to be eliminated. Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know Ruby was revealed to be one of the 22 contestants that received enough votes to enter BFDIA, with her receiving 381 votes to join. After this, Ruby is put onto the team with the "Newbies (later called Team W.O.A.H. Bunch)," as Tennis Ball puts it, and after Donut and Pencil argue with each other, Ruby decides to choose someone onto their team to even the teams out. However, she doesn't decide fast enough, and Donut chooses Match to join their team. After it is revealed that players may switch teams if they want, Ruby joins the larger team (later called Team No-Name), along with everyone but Donut, During when everyone shows their favorite screens, Ruby has her screens as a star and a Recovery Center. Ruby also joins everyone in convincing Pin to switch to Donut's team. After that, the contest starts, and Ruby helps her team pull Donut, Coiny, and Pin off the cliff, and her team wins the challenge. Get Digging info here Insectophobe's Nightmare 3 info here Zeeky Boogy Doog info here Get in the Van info here "No More Snow!" info here It's a Monster info here The Long-Lost Yoyle City info here Vote Counts These are the amount of votes that Ruby received in each episode of Battle for Dream Island Again.